El empleo/Transcripción
STICKMANIA, EPISODIO 7: EL EMPLEO-- --VEMOS A ARTURO CANTANDO KARAOKE EN SU PLAY-- --RECIBE UNA LLAMADA DEL CINE-- D: Arturo, necesitamos que vengas al cine de inmediato. A: Sí señor, ¿Para qué me necesita? D: Te tenemos buenas noticias. A: Ok, estoy allá en 5 minutos.. --5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS :v-- A: Listo señor, ¿Qué necesita? D: Te necesitaba aquí para decirte que... TE HAS QUEDADO CON EL EMPLEO! A: ¿En serio? D: Sí, has superado todas nuestras pruebas. Eres el mejor! A: ¡Muchas gracias! D: Empiezas mañana. A: Es la primera vez que me sucede esto... D: ¿Qué cosa? A: Que me digan, "Te llamaremos luego" y lo hacen, realmente se los agradezco. D: Bueno, nos vemos mañana, mucha suerte! A: Así será. Hasta mañana! --SALE DEL CINE-- A: Chicos, necesito que vengan al Cine 8, tengo que darles una buena noticia! J: Está bien, estaremos ahí en 10 minutos. C: ¡Ayuda! Se volvió a atascar! J: Bueno, en 20 minutos. A: Está bien, ¡dense prisa! --EN EL AUTO DE LOS CHICOS-- J: ¿Qué crees que nos tenga qué decir Arturo? C: No lo sé... ¿Nueva mascota? J: No... ¿Nuevo producto? C: Bueno, ya lo veremos cuando lleguemos. --LLEGAN AL CINE-- A: ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! J: Bueno, ¿Qué nos querías decir? A: ¡Me quedé con el trabajo de boletero! --CHRIS ESCUPE SODA-- C: ¡¿Qué?! A: Así es chicos, mi jefe dice que soy muy bueno en esto. Y realmente necesito el dinero, necesito pagar mis deudas y los destrozos de Eduardo. J: Genial! ¿Qué opina Eduardo? A: Me mandó un mensaje deséandome suerte. J: ¿Dónde está el ahora? A: Está en Estados Unidos resolviendo su problema de videojuegos. --VEMOS A EDUARDO EN ESTADOS UNIDOS-- E: This can't be possible! My licence hasn't expired yet! D: Well, the contract that you have been signed, says that only have 30 days to complete the game. E: But that game is very hard! In these 30 days I just have been pased the first 5 levels! D: Sorry, we need that game now. Your licence is expired. E: Dah, fucking laws of videogames. --DE VUELTA AL CINE-- A: Bueno chicos, yo empiezo mañana, así que será mejor que todos nos vayamos a casa. J: Tienes razón, hoy vuelve el bloque de animación para adultos más querido de todos los tiempos! Y quiero verlo. C: Pero tenemos 17 años. J: ¿Y? Oí que pasarán el programa de la albóndiga graciosa! C: Bueno, vámonos. A: ¡Adiós chicos! --AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-- --VEMOS A ARTURO EN EL CINE-- A: Bueno, llegó la hora. --DÍA 1-- T: Hola, un boleto para Una película común. A: Está bien, son 10 dólares. --DÍA 2-- T: Hola, un boleto para Señoras en bikini - El regreso del DJ A: Está bien, son 8 dólares. --DÍA 3-- T: Buenas tardes, un boleto para El condón fantasma A: Muy bien, son 12 dólares. --DÍA 4-- T: Buenas noches, un boleto para Jueves 19, y otro para 50 días bajo el sol. A: Ok... son 20 dólares. --DÍA 5-- A: Carajo, soy muy bueno para este trabajo, pero me aburro muy fácilmente. D: ¡Arturo! A: Sí señor! D: Es la hora de paga, y déjame decirte que he decidido subirte el sueldo. A: ¿Qué? Wow, que buena noticia. D: Aquí tienes, 1000 dólares. --DÍA 6-- A: ¡JAJAJA! --VEMOS UN COMPUTADOR CON VÍDEOS DE GATOS-- A: ¡JAJAJA! --LLEGA SU JEFE-- D: Arturo... A: Sí señor? D: Tú si sabes cómo divertirte --DÍA 7-- --VEMOS A ARTURO COMIENDO PALOMITAS-- --LLEGA SU JEFE-- D: Arturo... A: ¿Sí señor? D: Tú sí que sabes elegir palomitas. --DÍA 8-- A: Cada día amo más este trabajo! A: ¿Eh? --VEMOS LLEGAR A ROBBIN WILLIAMS-- A: ¡Robin Williams! R: Hola, amigo. A: Espera... ¿Tú no habías muerto? R: Ehh... --ROBBIN WILLIAMS SE DESVANECE-- A: Qué carajo... --AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE LOS CHICOS-- A: Chicos, chicos! J: ¿Qué pasa, Arturo? C: Sí viejo, ¿Qué pasa? A: Ese trabajo es hermoso! Puedo comer palomitas, ver Internet e incluso me subieron el sueldo! J: Wow, es un trabajo hermoso. C: Sí, realmente te envidio, mis anteriores trabajos fueron un asco... A: Y me sobró algo, para comprar esto! --SACA LA PULSERA-- J: ¿Qué es eso? A: Es una pulsera! Dice que puede adivinar el futuro... C: JA! No lo creo. A: Dice que en 5 segundos una cosa de aquí caerá y se quemará. J: Eso es una farsa! --SE CAE LA COMIDA Y SE QUEMA-- J: ¿Pero qué mier...? La comida!! Chris, te dije que estuvieras checando! C: Lo siento! J: Agh, carajo. --AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-- A: Ah, genial. --SE OYEN GRITOS-- A: ¿Eh? --ENTRA A LA SALA-- --VEMOS A UN TERRORISTA-- TE: Sto per soffiare questo film! Cazzo, Cinema 8! A: ¡Pero qué! TE: Se qualcuno cerca di fare qualcosa, ti faccio saltare la testa! A: La bomba está en el centro... TE: Dire le tue ultime parole, perché sono 5 minuti! A: Non credo! --SALTA Y DESACTIVA LA BOMBA-- TE: Ah, si cazzo bastardo! --LO GOLPEA Y SALVA A TODOS-- --SALE EN TV-- R: ¡El nos ha salvado a todos! R: (Francés) Dans d'autres nouvelles, ce mec est un grand héros! --LO VE EL TIPO DEL EPISODIO ANTERIOR-- TPM: Disfruta tu fama, héroe... Porque durará poco. --FIN DEL EPISODIO, CRÉDITOS--